


'You can stand under my umbrella'

by evelynconstance



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, short and sweet, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynconstance/pseuds/evelynconstance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain, crime scenes and out of tune singing, somehow, go hand in hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	'You can stand under my umbrella'

It was a typical rainy day in London. The grey clouds slowly crept over the city, the sky darkening and the light fading. Mycroft sighed from his seat in the sleek Jaguar and stared out at the London traffic. His eyes wearily watched the slow moving rain cloud as it approached the large city office block and inch-by-inch blocked out the sunlight. His hand wandered to his umbrella handle, gripping tighter as the small raindrops started to hit the window.

 

 

Lestrade was on the other side of London, bundled up in a long black coat and scarf, hands gripped into fists in his pockets and chanting ‘ _don’t punch Sherlock, don’t punch Sherlock’_ over in his head. His patience was starting to wear thin and snapped completely once he felt the small drop of rain on his head, spitting slightly onto his coat. He dug his hands further into his coat and watched Sherlock prance around the scene. John sidled up to him, wrapped in a thick puffy parker with a big hood and deep warm looking pockets.

“Chilly isn’t it?” Greg mumbled, breathing into his scarf in an effort to warm up, regretting it as the rain started to hit the now exposed back of his neck.

“I guess, can’t really feel the cold,” John said, mostly into the scarf that was wrapped around his neck. Greg eyed him, eyebrows furrowing.

The rain soon started to get heavier and Sherlock started to complain more, something about data and it being ruined. John disappeared and then reappeared with tea. It was for Sherlock.

“Prick” Greg cursed, his teeth chattering as the cold rain started to soak through his suit trousers. In an effort to distract himself from an impending doom of the first stages of hypothermia his eyes scanned around the area they'd been investigating. 

“Its raining men- hallelujah” Donovan started to sing, swaying next to a grinning Anderson.

“Not very appropriate- considering the dead body” Greg said, Donovan turned her singing faltering. With a smug smile she replied “Sorry boss” and continued to burst out an off key rendition of ‘Umbrella’ by Rihanna.

 

“ _When the sun shines, we’ll shine together”_

Then Anderson joined in

 

“ _Told you I’d be here forever, said I’ll always be a friend_

_Took an oath ‘imma stick it out ‘til the end,_

_Now it’s raining more than ever_

_Know that we’ll still have each other”_

 

And when Greg thought it couldn’t get any worse, they started a duet…

 

“ _You can stand under my umbrella,_

_you can stand under my umbrella”_

Greg was pretty sure it was John that then echoed the ‘ella’s’, and Donovan started again with the chorus.

 

_“Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh”_

_Under my umbrella_

_Ella ella eh eh eh_

_Under my umbrella_

_Ella ella eh eh eh_

_Under my umbrella”_

“ _These fancy things, will never come in between-“_

“I’d just like to remind you all-“ Greg shouted, stopping the voices “that you are at a crime scene and not an x-factor audition” There was no response “Get back to work then!”

Someone yelled ‘Lighten up boss’ but Greg was to cold and tired and very unbothered to be dealing with dead people and annoying police force workers and flicked them off instead.

The rain fell vertically, which Greg supposed was better than slanted rain, but still managed to seep right into his bones. He could feel his nose blocking up and his hair dripping down his neck.

After checking his watch for the 3rd time, the recognisable car pulled up. With a relived sigh, Greg flicked his soggy hair out of his eyes and walked towards the car.

Mycroft had arrived eventually, after sitting in traffic for half an hour, at the crime scene. He knew his brother would be having a field day with the triple homicide and Mycroft thought he should be there- whether or not it was to support Greg was nobody’s business.

He climbed out of the car, pushing his umbrella up and stepping over the puddle the driver parked next to. Slamming the door, _so messing up his credit score,_ he drove off- leaving Mycroft and Lestrade facing each other.

“Lovely weather we’re having-“

“Please don’t”

“Right- sorry”

“Don’t apologise, really- I should, how’s he been? Insufferable I suppose”

Greg didn’t reply instantly, hesitating before he answered “Well-“

“Insufferable, I knew it. Shall we?” Mycroft said, walking off towards the now removed body.

“Hello Mycroft” John greeted, smiling rosy cheeked at the man. He nodded in reply.

“He does know that the body has been removed, doesn’t he?” Mycroft asked, watching Sherlock walk around the silhouette of the previously placed victim.

“Yeah, he knows. Gathering more data- apparently” John replied, the three men now watching him.

“He’s already worked it out, he just likes being in the rain” Mycroft said, calling out to Sherlock “Stop it now, Sherlock- we know you’ve worked it out. You’ll catch a cold”

Sherlock looked up, his annoyed face betraying his polite response “Shut up, Mycroft”

…Polite for Sherlock.

“Sherlock, c’mon- Its freezing and I want to go home” John tried

Sherlock made a disgusted noise before straightening out “Fine, lets go”

Greg smirked; the man was whipped, he thought as he charged past him towards the tape- but not before he had a statement.

“Just a second” He said, grabbing Sherlock’s arm.

“John’s cold- you heard the man- we’ve got to go” Sherlock protested

“He can’t possible be cold in a coat that’s made for the bloody arctic. Now tell me what you know” Greg deadpanned, challenging the man.

Sherlock’s shoulders sunk and he grumbled something before spilling what he knew and what he’d collected and all his ‘brilliant’ and ‘amazing’ deductions before complaining even more and storming off- John following yelling a ‘I’ll text you’ before catching up. 

Greg sighed, for what felt like the millionth time today, and shivered. The involuntary action caused more water droplets to hit his neck- sending another chill down his spine and the soggy scarf to slightly readjust.   

 

Not that the shiver could make much of a difference to Gregs’ body temperature, the now pouring rain and the added slant from the minus wind chill was causing lots of shivers and even more drops rolling down Gregs neck and he was sure- if not positive- that he would become a human snowman any second.

“Come stand under my umbrella”

Greg turned to the suited man, his pristine clean cut clothes dry under his jet black business man umbrella made him look like one of the posh men who worked in the city, and glared at the annoying- perfect- whatever the weather- we’ll be here together- practically the British government- man.  

He chuckled, looking out at the crime scene and the milling soggy bio suits before shuffling over “ella, ella, eh, eh, eh” he mumbled, giving in- the urge was just too strong.

Mycroft looked at Lestrade with a confused face, his eyebrows furrowing in a look that rarely came across the intelligent mans face. Mycroft wondered if the hypothermia had finally kicked in and his brain was freezing over and he’d lost the one tolerable person in his life- before realizing that was completely irrational and _very_ unlikely.

“Calm down Mycroft, I’ve not got hypothermia yet” Greg reassured him, giggling to himself.

Mycroft shot the man an odd look, eyebrow rising before giving a non-committed noise and turning. “Lets go before you do then, shall we?”

The two men started off towards the large iron exit gates of the empty trading estate, Gregs’ shivers, erratic breathing and squelching shoes contrasting the click and calm breathing of Mycroft.

 

“I wasn’t aware you knew the popular culture of the early 2000’s” Mycroft commented as they made their way over  

“Its Rihanna, everybody knows the song- it was top of the charts for ages. Not to mention annoyingly catchy” Greg puffed as they walked past the yellow tape cornering the scene off "And anyway, I'm not that old!" 

“ _You’re part of my entirety, will never come between-“_

“ANDERSON!”

          

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comment, review, likes and dislikes and kudos mean the world!


End file.
